


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by Baamon5evr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, lieutenant duckling fic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is just trying to study but his magical girlfriend won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the diner scene and a post I saw on tumblr that Hook was more like the straight laced lieutenant he was in 'Good Form' and Emma was more like the bright eyed, playful younger version of her. So here's some lieutenant duckling.

Killian Jones sat in the library of Queen Snow and King David's castle reading through his books and taking as much notes as he could. He was in his last year at the naval academy and he needed to ace this next test in order to graduate. There were too many people counting on him. Liam: who was the only family he had left, King David: who was sponsoring Killian's education because he saw great potential in the young man, his teachers and professors: who were all puffed up with pride over Killian because not only was he the youngest student in his school but was also at the top of his class and Killian himself had great expectations for and about himself, he needed to be better than his drunken, cowardly pirate father. He wanted to be like his mother: strong, unbreakable, ambitious and successful. He simply couldn't fail her; he wanted to be all she envisioned him being and more. The Charmings were kind enough to give him a room in the castle for when and if he wanted to get away from the school but couldn't go to Liam for whatever reason. They also gave him free use of their facilities which was why he was there.

Killian heard a slight popping sound but ignored it in favor of his reading. He heard it again but this time in rapid succession. He looked up only to see bubbles floating down from the sky, popping before they could reach their destination. Killian shook his head and rolled his eyes. He figured that it was probably just Tinkerbelle's boredom inspired antics. The mischievous, jumpy, bright eyed ball of energy had latched onto him the moment they met and wouldn't leave him alone. He didn't mind nearly as much as he intimated, she was like the annoying younger sister he never had, but he had to study. He decided if he ignored the fairy long enough she'd get bored and go look to annoy Baelfire or go indulge in some shenanigans with Nova.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the bubbles turning into different shaped animals. Dragons, chimeras, oxen, snakes, griffins, wyverns. Then they turned to animals more indigenous to other realms: koala bears, zebras, kangaroos and the like. Those animals were more from the land without magic rather than the Enchanted Forest and Tink had never been to that realm. In fact the only person he knew who had been there and would take it upon herself to annoy him was-

"Emma!" He exclaimed in an annoyed tone as his book suddenly vanished from his hands. The princess slipped from the shadows between some bookshelves with a teasing smile on her red lips, mischievous eyes dancing behind her glasses and more importantly his book in her hand.

"Give it back." He ordered, not caring about her status as princess like he usually did. They'd been friends a long time; she would sneak out of the castle and play in the woods with the raggedy street rat he was before he found Liam again following his father's abandonment. Only recently had they tentatively evolved to courting (secretly of course because Emma had been betrothed since before her birth), surprisingly not a lot changed about their relationship. Emma was still playful and annoying as ever and Killian was still as straight laced and serious as he'd always been. Emma still brought him out of his bubble of rules and regulations and he still inspired her to think more before she did something and tone down the recklessness. The only real difference was that now they could kiss each other without being awkward afterwards. This was one of those moments he wished them being together stopped Emma from being... well, Emma but alas it was not to be.

"Emma, give me the book back." Killian said with a sigh.

"Why?" She asked, opening it to look at what he was reading. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the words on the page, a bunch of navy procedures and regulations and all that hoopla.

"What do you mean why? I was reading it, that's why." He answered with clear annoyance.

"Why? This looks dreadful."

"If you must know, Princess, I have a test tomorrow. It's the final exam and it will determine whether or not I graduate the naval academy." Emma could hear the underlying worry in his voice and smiled reassuringly while rolling her eyes, a strange combination few could make work but she did.

"Oh you'll definitely pass."

"You think?" He asked with some vulnerability shining in his eyes.

"Totally. Just like you pass every other test you've taken... ever, Mr. Ivy League Vocabulary." Killian rolled his eyes; Emma always teased him about some of the words he used.

'Simian? Just say monkey. It won't hurt you to mingle with us literary peasants every now and then.' She'd tell him.

She slammed the book closed before looking up at him.

"It is a beautiful day outside and instead of enjoying it; you're cooped up in here studying."

"Emma, it's freezing out there. The snow is at least two feet high." He deadpanned back.

"As I said, it's a beautiful day. Let's go out."

"I have to study."

"Oh come on. Killiaaaaan, let's go. We can come back in and I can have the kitchen staff make that delightful drink we discovered Agrabah. What was it called again?"

"Hot cocoa or hot chocolate, doesn't really matter which." He informed her, remembering the trip he and Emma were allowed to go on along with Liam and King David. Their relationship changed officially in the sandy dunes of the desert lands.

"Yes, hot chocolate with a smidge of cinnamon. I don't know why'd they'd need this warm beverage, it's so hot there but it's delicious all the same. Come on, we can make snow angels and if the water is frozen enough we can skate with mermaids swimming below the surface and, hey, do you wanna build a snowman? You love that!" She sounded so hopeful and childlike that he was reminded of days frolicking in the woods and fields with her enjoying a few snatches of companionship in his otherwise lonely existence and his face softened a bit as she beamed at him but he had to remind himself that he needed to succeed and success came through hard work so as much as he didn't want to he had to refuse.

"Emma..."

"Fine but if you want your lousy book, you gonna have to come and get it." She still kept the childishness in her voice but the hopeful inflection now turned to a poutier one. He sighed but got up and approached her as she held out the book, as soon as he reached for it she moved it out of the path of his hand. He looked at her through narrowed eyes and tried to get the book again only to have the same result.

"Emma-"

"I said you had to get it, I didn't say I'd make it easy." He spent the next minute trying to get his book back from Emma and he couldn't help but having his spirits lifted over the fact that Emma was back to smiling and laughing and annoying him. Finally he trapped her in his arms and she made the book vanish using magic again. He turned her in his arms so they were face to face. She stared into his eyes through hooded lids and he immediately felt the atmosphere change from the playful one they were embroiled in into one of tension.

"Bring it back." He requested.

"I propose a trade." She answered in a breathy voice.

"What trade would that be?" He asked.

"I'll bring your book back… for a kiss." He leaned and gave her a quick, chaste kiss. She looked at him exasperatedly.

"A real kiss."

"A real kiss? You mean, something more along the lines of this?" He leaned in again as if he were going for her lips but at the last minute he redirected himself to her temple placing a kiss there, he kiss his way to her ear and gently pulled the lobe into his mouth, knowing how much she liked that and was rewarded with her hand bunching his shirt into her fist. He kissed his way down her cheek and placed a slow kiss to the corner of her mouth before continuing down to her jaw.

"Killian, stop teasing me." He ignored her complaint and kissed down to her neck, he paused pulling the patch of skin above her pulse into his mouth. Her other hand went to his shoulder pulling him closer as she tilted her head back giving him more room. He restrained himself from marking her, not wanting her parents to see. He kissed up to her neck, her jaw and cheek before finally placing his lips against hers. She sighed into his mouth pulling him even closer to her and reciprocating the kiss with fervor. She swiped her tongue against his lip and he opened his mouth and brought his tongue to hers, swallowing her contented sigh. Their tongues languidly massaged each other's, their hands pulling each other impossibly closer before the need for air got too great and they had to part. He placed three more chaste kisses to her lips before resting his forehead against hers while they both regained their composure.

"Now, that was a kiss." Emma confirmed.

"I'm glad that was more to your liking. Now, my book please?" He said, pulling back from her. She pouted but waved her hand and the book crashed onto a table close by along with a puddle of water. Killian looked at the book with wide eyed alarm before looking at Emma who looked just as surprised and a little embarrassed on top of that.

"I wasn't expecting that. I thought I sent it to my bedroom but I may have sent it to the fountain or perhaps the ocean. Sorry?" Emma answered uncharacteristically timid. Killian sighed before he began walking towards the exit, he stopped when he saw Emma wasn't following. He turned back to see her looking at him with a kicked puppy dog expression.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Where?" She asked confused.

"The book is useless now, might as well build that snowman." Emma beamed like the sun before practically hopping towards him and jumping into his arms to hug him, he reciprocated with a begrudging smile. He wasn't happy the book was ruined but he wouldn't mind spending time with Emma. She pulled away and began dragging him from the room.

"I knew you'd find your sense of adventure eventually."


End file.
